Christmas Love
by Shady 'n' Aechigo
Summary: What will happen when two elves go undercover at Kadic to help bring together two very special students together? This may be a bigger challenge for these two elves then they had imagined... JxA Rated K 4 now, may move up a bit later. Merry Christmas!
1. Aechigo Prologue

**A/N: Hi, everybody! This is Aechigo. Me n B2- gangsta gangsta- CL r working on a story together, and these are the turnouts. In any Author notes I'm the bold print, so whenever u c it, that's my A/N. Peace!! **

Okay, this may seem crazy, but I'm not your ordinary new student at Kadic Academy. I don't come from around here, or anywhere you'd expect me to be from. I'm from the North Pole. I work for Santa But ssshh- it's a secret!

But why am I _here_? Why to give the best gift to the students here ever: Love. My partner and I are undercover here at Kadic to bring together some of the most deserving students here at Kadic together, and give them the best Christmas that they've ever had.

My name is Aechigo, and I'm the elf of love.

**A/N: Me again! I'm gonna write the first actual chapter, as I have the prologue. Shady's got the second chapter, and then we're gonna just switch off writing chapters after that. L8r, Aechigo**


	2. Shady Prologue

_Sup People its Shady im gonna do a story with Aechigo. Were working on it together. My Notes are in italics. Later_

Hey, im not an ordinary student belevie it or not. I'm not just gonna be just another normal student in Kadic. I don't come from here. Im from the North Pole, But don't tell anyone!

Im here for a reason and thats to bring people together. Me and my Partner are undercover at Kadic, to bring some special student together. And the give them Best Christmas ever.

My name is Shady, and I'm an Elf.

_I'm gonna write the Third chapter Aechigo has the Fifth. Hopefully its done by Christmas. _


	3. Chapter One: Aechigo's Arrival

I glanced around the hallway, my blonde hair flipping from side to side as my blue eyes skimmed the dorm room numbers searching for the room of Aelita Stones- and soon to be mine. I took in a deep breath as I approached the right room. I exhaled slowly as I knocked slowly on the door in front of me.

It wasn't long before a pink haired girl opened the door before me. This girl had to be Aelita. I also noticed a boy sitting on her bed typing furiously on a laptop that I knew he got for Christmas a few years ago. "Um, hi." I said to Aelita, careful to keep all of my knowledge of anything an ordinary person wouldn't know inside my head.

"Are you Aelita?" I asked, though clearly I knew the answer. "I am." She nodded carefully-cautiously. "Uh, I'm your new roommate- Aechigo." I said quickly, fearing there may have been a note of recognition in my voice that shouldn't have been present.

"Oh." She sounded relieved, that must've been the reason for the new bunk bed they but in." she motioned over to the bed that Jeremie was sitting on. I nodded. "Guess so." I said happily shrugging my shoulders, "Oh! I'm sorry!" she said moving out of the way "By all means, do come in. This is your room now, too you know! Set your luggage down, it looks very heavy!" Truth be told, for some my luggage would be almost unliftable. But for me- being an elf and what not- I'm used to hard work and heavy things as such. Thus the luggage was no problem. "Thank you." I said as I entered the room.

"Oh, and Aechigo- this is my good friend Jeremie." She said motioning to the blonde boy sitting on her bed, who hadn't even bothered to look up long enough to notice my presence. "_Well this should be easy…_" I thought to myself as I glanced back and forth slowly at the two before me.

**A/N: Hey, me again! Hope you liked the first chapter! We haven't actually decided on an absolute deadline as to when we're going to complete this fic altogether, so we'll see how that goes. And as for updates, they may be a tad slow, but there WILL be updates, and hopefully they're quite frequent. Alright, 'till my next chappie! Byas,**

**Aechigo**


	4. Chapter Two: Shady's Arrival

I looked around the hallways, searching for the right room number.The room number of Jeremie Belpois. Soon my eyes met the numbers I seeked. I took of my earphones, and turned off my PSP, and put them in the case. After putting the items in my pocket, I inhaled deeply and exhaled.

I knocked on the door. Soon a blonde haired boy opened the door. The boy had to be Jeremie. I noticed a girl sitting on his bed with a laptop. That I knew was a Christmas present for her a year ago. "Uh, Hey" I said to Jeremie. Making sure that I didnt say anything that would give my knowledge of things normal people wouldn't know about.

"Are you Jeremie?" Shady asked. knowing full well he was. "Yes I am" responded Jeremie. "I'm your new roommate Shady" I said a little fast. hope he wouldn't recoginize anything. He had to change everything so he could be caught.

"Oh thats why Jim came in my room with a new bed. Jeremie said. Pointing to the bed Aelita was sitting on. "Come on in" said Jeremie. "Its your room to now"

"You can put your stuff down over there." Jeremie said pointing to the bed. " I wanted to put my things down, I was tired of holding my stuff. But me, being an elf.

I was used to heavy lifting. "Thanks." I said stepping into the room.

"Oh!" Aelita said. I'll get off your bed. Thats ok. I said. I put my stuff down.

Oh, Yeah Shady. This is my friend Aelita. Jeremie said. Hi. Aelita said looking up and then looking back down at the Laptop._This is gonna be easy_

_Hey people! This is the second chapter. But my first chapter. We don't have a real deadline but it will be finished. It might be a little slow. But updates will happen. Till Next time! Later!_

_Shady_


	5. Chapter Three: Our First Day Part One

**A/N: Me again! Alright—all I got to say is; Enjoy!!**

It as very helpful that I had the exact same schedule as Jeremie, Aelita, and Shady (my partner). That way we could both observe what had already taken place on it's own without our help…

Aelita was showing me around campus today, being the first day I had actually been participating in any classes. Although, true, I already knew the school like the back of my hand, thanks to an elf's amazing memory.

The first class we had today would be science, with Mrs. Hertz. We walked into the room and I saw that Jeremie and Shady had already been there. They were standing, talking. I half-smiled as we approached these already familiar faces. "Oh, you guys haven't met yet, have you?" Aelita asked kindly. I glanced worriedly for a moment at Shady, then he spoke. "Um, no! No, we haven't…" He said rather quickly, apparently only I had caught the slightly worried note in his tone (our ears, though not pointy like in all of those other elf portrayals, are very sensitive.). I shook my head in conformation.

"Alright, well…"Aelita started, "Shady, Aechigo. Aechigo, Shady" she introduced us. "Hi." We both said in unison, then lightly flinched hoping we didn't sound to familiar with each other. Again, they didn't note anything suspicious.

"So, uh…" I began, trying to think of a way to keep up a suitable conversation, "How… How long have you guys been going to school here?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going, also trying my best to avert any awkward silence that my fall upon us. "I've been here for about a year now." Aelita said, "I've learned the ropes and what not. You catch on quickly." Jeremie nodded. "I've been here for a while… this is my third year here." Jeremie answered. Well, so much for that question.

I nodded, then Shady spoke up. "Uh …" He started, trying to think of something to say, "So, Aechigo... " He thought some more, obviously trying to think of something to ask me, though he already knew most everything about me. "How long have you been here…?" He questioned. "A day, so far." I answered. I tried to keep my tone and my eyes from telling on me, or telling on us, for that matter. "Really? Such a small world!" The faint note of sarcasm in his voice made it very hard to suppress the giggle that was building up in my throat. "Today's my first day to!" "Really?!" I asked, trying so very hard to keep from bursting out in a fit of giggles. This conversation sounded so phony! How the heck were Jeremie and Aelita buying this?!

I smiled broadly, but it was more of a cheesy grin. Obviously elves, because of our uniquely acute senses, are much more observant in changes in tone and facial expressions. This is also very helpful when asking someone a question or two to know if you're getting a direct and true answer. It's like a built in lie detector.

"Yes!" He replied, he obviously was also trying to choke laughter himself. We probably had looked like we had some sort of inside joke or something. "Well, you guys wouldn't by chance like to sit next to each other today in class, would you? You seem to be getting along quite nicely so far…!" Aelita said with a smile. Seriously, who was she kidding? She just wanted to sit next to Jeremie! I grinned and nodded. While she was busy (now talking to Jeremie) I elbowed Shady slightly and nodded over to towards to Jeremie and Aelita. He smiled. This was going fairly nicely so far, not terrible at least. All we needed to do was make a _small_ improvision…

**A/N: Okay, one more chapter down for me! Remember; the next chapter will be in a SHADY POV! Not me. Sorry we couldn't update sooner. Blame him! Jk, jk. Lol. Give us a break, we live across the states, it's not as easy as it would seem. Ok, until my next chapter-! Shady, you're up!**

**PeAcE OuT!!**

**Aechigo**


End file.
